A New Friend
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Big Mac is a quiet Stallion and yet despite his shyness now has a crush on his new friend, Zecora, but is too shy to tell her he likes her. And to make matters worst, he had gotten himself lost in the deepest parts of the ever free forest. But it's there that he meets, a new small filly friend. But who is she exactly, how did she get here all alone, and will Big Mac ever get home?
_Splat!_

 _Splat!_

 _Splat!_

The sound had become painfully familiar to the little filly. Listening to the rain fall heavily and mercifully without fear onto the ground and all in its way. Her eyes stared at the ground, having nothing better to do. She may be young, but she was smart enough to know it wasn't a good idea to be walking around in the rain. Besides, it wasn't like there was any place she had to get to. She could sit there forever and never move again, and no one would bother her. They would ignore her, or better yet, run away at her sight. Not even the mighty dragons, Manta cores, Hydras, or any beast with a brain would dare challenge her. She was monster to their eyes, and they were right.

She never had any other title, no chance to redeem or show she could not be a monster. But perhaps a loving filly like any other pony. But no, not ever a chance to be anything but a monster, even her name was forsaken to be evil.

After all, she had always been mommy little monster.

* * *

Big Mac sigh as he walk along, this had to be the worst luck he ever had. He walk along the muddy path, trying to ignore the stupid rain that had decided to make its self known just as he had started walking home. Though with all the thick, tall, trees the ever free forest provided, the rain still manage to find a way through all the leaves, branches, and Celestia knows what else just to land on his already soak main and fur coat. But he ignored it, deciding against the thought of complaining about it. He had saw the chance of rain clouds, he had made the gamble that it may or may not rain. It was no pony fault but his own. Besides, there was no pony there to listen to any complaints he might've had.

Many would ask why any mare or Stallion in their right mind would go out into the forsaken forest in the first place. It was nothing but a wild, evil littered thing, that promise nothing but danger for ponies that came alone, with no protection, during the dark and cold rain, with no pony knowing where said Stallion was. And in any other circumstance, Big Mac would agree, for their was no reason for him to be in this fearful forest. Or most would think that. But while he had work that day until he made his journey 2 hours after lunch. He had found a sack of delicious, bright, red, juicy apples. Shinning with obvious sign of his and his families hard work. He had tied them up and decided then to take them to a certain pony to try, or perhaps, a certain Zebra, if he was completely honest.

His mind then drifted to the thought of her. Oh yes, that Zebra that he would risk going into the Ever Free forest alone every other day, with usually no pony knowing he was their.

* * *

 _Their meeting had been nearly 6 months ago. His little sister, Apple Bloom, had been learning potion brewing like she had often did when she was not with the 'Cutie mark Crusaders'. It had been during a time when Apple Jack had been attending a rodeo, while he and his grandmother had been the only ones there. It had been getting late and he had decided to go fetch Apple Bloom. He couldn't find her at first, and fear had begun to take over him. But after running into one of his sisters dear friend Scootaloo. The orange wing Pegasus had been more then eager to tell him where his little sister was. And was just as happy to take him to said place that resided in the Ever Free forest. As he had walk and Scootaloo slowly riding her red scooter, they soon made the 45 minuet walk to the hut. He had been filled with surprise and curiosity at the sight of the most interesting hut. Wondering how any one could think such a dark and dingy place like this could pass as a livable place for any creature that had no fanes, claws, or even unicorn magic to protect themselves. But once the door to the hut had been open, his question was answered however, when the huts door open. There to greet him, was a white and black striped Zebra with unique golden necklaces that look more like a large golden coil wrap around her neck. Another bracelet around her left hove. Two large golden hoop earrings adoring her ears, but despite her odd appearance, what captivated him most of all was her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, their color being a gorgeous cross between teal and dark blue, making her strict body posture look relax and comfortable. Her eyes showing how even though she may thrive in the dangerous forest like he did on his family apple farm. Though look at him like Twilight at a new book. Looking so confused and yet fascinated, taking in what most have been a new and different pony to study. Showing her curiosity for this new land she called home. And with many ponies not even so much as approaching her when she would come in town for the first few years, it was understandable there was still many things she had yet to understand. As he learn, she had just been accepted no less then a month ago._

 _After the shocking greeting, Apple Bloom appeared, coming to give his hove a loving hug on his leg. He smiled, glad to know she was safe. Farewells had been said, and he had left._

 _But as the next day had come around, he learn he couldn't keep his mind away from her. He had so many question about her, he thought about asking Twilight. But then realize, there was nothing like getting new information from the source. And so, he had pack some apples into a sack, and walk to path he surprisingly remembered to her hut. Of course, living on a Apple Farm, he had learn to navigate in large fields of apple Acers, remembering how to tell the difference from each tree, helping him to keep a straight path and pattern of which tree needed to be buck. So it was easy to find his way there, and as he made it to the hut. He felt nervous, he was after all walking up to Zecora hut, without any excuse, except for a pathetic one with wanting to bring her some apples. But, he built up the courage, and finally decided to just go for it._

 _Even with strong hooves like his, he manage to knock to soft, he was surprise when the door open immediately, those same beautiful eyes looking into his bright green ones. After another minuet of silence, Zecora had broken the spell. And had ask him why he was there, in her beautiful words that was like living poetry. He had been able to then explain the gift he brought her. With a smile, she had offered him to come in. and so he did, and it was history from there. It soon became a habit that whenever he had enough time, he would pack a few apples, and bring them to Zecora. Then, they would sit in her hut, and they would talk. Or more like Zecora would talk, speaking again in poetic way, while giving her words rhythm as well. She would tell him of her lands, her magic practices, old stories of her land Zebrica. About her culture and ways. Big Mac would also speak about his own life, his own cultures and everything Zecora had yet to learn_.

* * *

Their encounters had gone on for 6 months now, he couldn't get enough time with her.

He almost blush at the thought of her. He felt ridiculous with the way he acted some times, like some little colt with a crush. But none could blame him, could they, being such a hard worker with a entire apple farm to work on, he never thought to even look at other mares like that. Including the fact he had to be one of the shyest ponies in the world. He hadn't even thought of maybe, telling her, how he felt, he felt so ridiculous. Though he doubt she had many suitors, she still could do much better then some quiet, shy, working stallion. Who brought nothing but apples, and a few stories. But he still would continue, until he either found courage tell Zecora he like her, or until she became board and found another more interesting stallion.

Sigh to himself, Big Mac continued his way, starting to trot a little faster. Things were getting even worst, believe it or not. Making it almost walking on thin ice through the slippery mud, though it wouldn't be all that bad, if only he didn't have the knowledge of knowing he had to soon pass through a ravine, which was known to flood over when it rain. With a small amount of hope, he began to trot faster towards the ravine, in sad hopes he could cross before it began to flood.

Luck was sadly not on his side. As he look down he was met with wild, strong, dangerous looking water that would pull him to his doom if he dared to cross through. He use to step carefully down along the bank side, being just perfect for him to climb down then jump up. But he was stuck now, and he was not happy about it. He thought about returning to Zecora, but he didn't want to be a bother, even with reasonable circumstances. He shook his wet head and mane, looking for some other way to cross. He saw it, a large, great oak tree. It had recently fallen from its root, which was close enough to the edge of the ravine that it cross right over it perfectly. It could be his best shot. A part of him thought about not trying the dangerous stunt. The tree didn't look all the sturdy, and with no friction holding it in place, making it quiet a possibility for him to fall into his doom. But sadly, just like his 2 little sisters (and sweet grandmother), he was a stubborn stallion, and he refuse to leave, without even trying a challenge. Taking a deep breath he trotted over to the tree, seeing it was wide enough to hold him comfortable on it. Weather it would hold his strong, but heavy body was another question. Shaking his head again, he took a deep breath, and jump onto the tree.

Taking cautious steps he made his slow way across the slippery tree bridge, the water a dark reminder of the cost he would pay for any slip ups he did. About half way through, he was fine, not a problem in the world, but sadly, nature had other ideas. As he set a massive hove down, he was shock as it smash right through the bark, he could feel it break through the bottom part as well, wigging hysterically as he naturally began to try and pull it out. He slam his other front hove on the tree to help steady himself, but he was horrified when he accidently smash another hole into the tree right through to the bottom. While also taking the top half of his body with him. His back legs kick wildly in fear as he was met face first to the strong current and water. His heart pumping as he heard cracks behind him. He gulp as he felt the log shifting. His wild bucking and sad attempts to escape his predicament were pathetic as he heard one final crack before he began to head down. He suck in one large gulp of breath as he was met with water that made his already cold body feel like ice. He was however, during this mess able, to break free from the tree that once held him captive as he tried to make it to the surface. He did, taking another inhale of air before being drag down. The ravine was turning into a fast moving river, doing its best to drown the poor helpless pony. But as once said before, Big Mac was stubborn, and refuse to die without a least trying to survive.

He did his best as he navigated through the dark while trying to not make collisions with rocks, boulders, and the sides of the ravine. Where if he was hit and hurt or knock out, he was done for. Big Mac like to have thought he was doing pretty good, for his first time, but his hope for survival once again was crush, as a strong current drag him down to the darker water. He never saw the rock his head made connection with as he smash into it. He thought he saw stars as he slowly began to lose consciousness. The river taking pride of its win as it brought Big Mac limp body all the way down, he began to pass out as his body to more abuse.

At least he tried.

It was then, when his body felled down a rather large waterfall, landing with the thundering water to the ending pond his body now slash around in.

No attempt was made to get up for obvious reason of him being unconsciousness. But she saw it. Her eyes had seen his flash of red and yellow fall powerfully into the pond with the water. And she watch as he laid on his side, his left nostril and half of his mouth taking in sweet oxygen. But it was soon to be short live, as he began to sink into even this small pond, which would soon have drown the poor pony. If it had not been for the little filly who used her horn, and began to drag him onto land.

* * *

And that's it so far, so this is my first mlp story, tell me what you think. I thought it was nice, please let me now. And thanks for reading, and please review.

Love,

Blue Roze


End file.
